


The Best Part of Waking Up

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine spend a couple of lazy mornings watching each other sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Waking Up

There aren’t a lot of mornings when Kurt’s awake before Blaine. Blaine has always been an early riser, thanks to his meticulous hair routine and his love of actually preparing breakfast instead of eating the first thing in sight like Kurt tends to do, so he’s usually up for an hour or so before Kurt can finally force himself out of bed.

For once, though, Blaine’s ended up sleeping late, allowing Kurt to treat himself to the wonderful view of what his fiance looks like while he’s asleep. His head is pillowed on Kurt’s collarbone and one of his arms is flung over Kurt’s torso, and he looks so young and serene that Kurt doesn’t want to breathe too deeply for fear of waking him up. Blaine’s calmer than usual this way, not as fidgety as he can get when he’s awake, but his face still exudes a lively energy that’s just so innately _Blaine_ that it ensnares Kurt to the point where he simply has to reach out and touch.

Kurt starts running his fingers lightly over Blaine’s strong jawline, feeling the scratchy stubble that pops up when Blaine goes longer than about eighteen hours without shaving before moving his hand upward to Blaine’s hair. He smiles at the softness of Blaine’s thankfully ungelled curls, twirling them in his fingers before digging down to the roots of Blaine’s hair to rub his scalp. His other hand starts massaging Blaine’s back in the same rhythm, and he soon loses himself in the feel of Blaine’s warm body against his.

“Mmmm,” Blaine says suddenly, startling Kurt. “Feels good. Don’ stop.” His voice is gravelly with sleep, and he curls in tighter to Kurt’s chest as he finishes talking, going limp with sleep almost instantly.

“You’re so easy to please,” Kurt says, smiling down at his exhausted boyfriend. “I could probably convince you to commit crimes for me if I was giving you a head scratch as I asked.”

“Could _not,_ ” Blaine says, probably going for stubbornness but ending up at petulance with how tired he is. “I have more integrity than that, Kurt Hummel.”

“Oh, really?” Kurt asks. He stills his hands, causing Blaine to let out an almost immediate whimper.

“No please baby don’t stop that felt so nice I love you,” he whines in one continuous rush, pushing his head against Kurt’s hand like a needy puppy. “Fine, you win, just please keep rubbing my head.” Kurt laughs at that before leaning down to kiss Blaine.

“I told you, I always win.” Kurt scratches Blaine’s head in a comfortable silence for a couple more minutes before his stomach growls loudly, almost echoing off the loft walls.

“I’ll take that as a sign to get breakfast started,” Blaine teases, pushing himself up and off the bed. “Pancakes or waffles?”

“Ooh, waffles, please!” Kurt says, beaming up at his gorgeous fiance. “With strawberries on top?”

“It’s the least I can do for my wonderful, accommodating fiance,” Blaine says with a playful dip of a bow. He shuffles off to the kitchen after that while Kurt gives himself a moment to bask in their developing domestic bliss before hurrying after him.  
_____________________________

It’s only days later when Blaine finds himself up before Kurt with nothing left to do in his morning routine. He wanders back into Kurt’s bedroom to see that Kurt has curled up around Blaine’s pillow and buried most of his face into it, leaving only part of his profile visible. Blaine sits on the scant amount of space available between Kurt’s body and the edge of the bed, knowing that if he gets back in properly he’ll fall asleep again and throw off all of his circadian rhythms for like a week, and Kurt unconsciously scoots in closer to Blaine’s thighs, sighing happily.

“You’re just so _cute_ when you’re asleep,” Blaine whispers, almost inaudible even to himself. Kurt really is, though – his sleeping face loses some of the composure it has when he’s awake, making him look so much younger and more innocent. Kurt also tends to be a bit of a sleep-cuddler, always seeking out something warm to snuggle against when he’s deep in his REM cycle. As if he can read Blaine’s thoughts, Kurt rolls onto his back at that, a sort of subconscious _fuck off, Blaine, I’m so_ not _a cuddler,_ that makes Blaine stifle a few amused giggles when he pictures Kurt saying that with his ‘I’m trying to look serious but I really just look five’ face.

Blaine gets distracted from that train of thought when he notices that the morning sunlight hits Kurt’s face differently now that he’s flat on his back. He looks more like a fairy tale prince now, enchanted to sleep for a hundred years but remain as young and beautiful as the day he was cursed. His pale skin glows softly with the daylight and with the rosy pink flush of sleep, and Blaine can’t help but bend down and kiss him square on the lips. He can feel Kurt slowly come awake under him, confusedly then enthusiastically returning the kiss.

“Well, good morning to you, too,” Kurt says after they pull away, smiling sleepily up at Blaine. “Shouldn’t you be reorganizing your music folder or rereading your notes or doing something else disgustingly productive for how stupid early it is?”

“Are you really complaining about me kissing you awake?” Blaine asks teasingly. “I could go alphabetize your spice rack or something if you’d like.”

“No, wait, I’ll take more kisses,” Kurt says, eyes widening in fear. “If you touch anything in my kitchen, I’ll never be able to find it again, and I’d also _really _like to make out with my boyfriend before he goes off and has ‘bro time’ with Sam all day.”__

__“Well, you know, if I _have_ to-” Kurt interrupts Blaine’s joking by sitting up and kissing him, causing Blaine to giggle into Kurt’s mouth for a second before he can properly kiss back. He soon loses all track of time, only knowing the feeling of Kurt’s mouth and Kurt’s neck and Kurt’s collarbones against his lips and Kurt’s hands on his chest and in his hair, pulling him closercloser _closer-__ _

__Sam gets the “sorry, bro, gimme a few minutes!” text like he has every week since Kurt and Blaine started having sleepovers the night before Bro Day._ _


End file.
